camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanatos' Cabin
Thanatos' Cabin Thanatos' Cabin looks like a tall temple with two torches in front. The interior of the cabin is lit by numerous candles and has a long blood red carpet in the center. The beds sit to the right side of the room. At the back is an altar with two statues, one of Thanatos and one of Hades, on either side of a Stygian Ice Orb that should only be used in times of emergency. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Charlotte Jones Lieutenant #Yoshi Hattori Members # Edmund A. Keystone # Guinevere M. Keystone # Charles Lancaster # Ivan Concord # Isaiah Carr # Zachary Grey (No image) # Alexander Su'apa'ia # Gertrude Elizabeth Blohck Adoption # Oliver Smitherson Campers who are not year round # Draco Einar Wolfgang # Nick Cooper # Nolee Carleson # Heather Sicizli # William Holly # Kendall Long # Raiden # Justin Melek # Liliac Johnson # Spettra Bonney # Aaron Black # Francis Hartford Inactive # Former Members Left Camp # Ian Jacobs # Homer Megalos # Damianos Corinna # Lucius Aquilinus # Yuki Hattori # Trent Blackwood Dead # Alana Seeford # Shun Axe (Ghost) Defectors # Delilah Moriah # Conor Fames Other # Demetria Megalos (Moved to the forest, Led 1 Quest) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Thanatos' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Thanatos can materialise a scythe, made up of astral energies, to use as a weapon but only for a short time. Defensive #Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Thanatos can sense any death, mortal or monster. #Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. #Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with Soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. #Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to speak of it. Supplementary #Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently dead spirits to aide them for a short time. #When fighting, children of Thanatos are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos are able to surround themselves in dark power which greatly boosts attack and defense. However, the act of surrounding takes time and the user is vulnerable during it. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos, though unable to use this power to directly kill, can use it to drain enough life force out of those around them, that they are too weakened to fight back for a very short time, from a few seconds to a few minutes. However, while the user is doing this, they are incapacitated and it drains them considerably. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos can use astral energies to make anything, besides just scythes, nothing larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, for a short time. Traits #Children of Thanatos generally have morbid personalities. #Children of Thanatos are generally not frightened of death. |-| Treaties= I, Charlotte Jones, have made a treaty with the Hades Cabin *We will have mutual non-aggression *We will help each other out with quest, chores, and the such *Fight against common enemies Category:Cabins Category:Children of Thanatos